Anime Surviver
by Saluna
Summary: What happens when you strand 25 anime characters on a small island? SURVIVOR!
1. ANIME SURVIVOR!

Hello all! *Jumps up and down and waves* You all remember me, right? *Gets pelted with rotten fruit* Yah, thought so… So sorry I took down my last fanfic thing, I came across one a lot like it, and ten times better. So I gave up. ^^ Well anyway, I've gotten another idea for an interactive thing, and I haven't found anything like it yet on this site. Besides which, I love playing around with this kinda thing and I'm fairly decent at it. So I can have fun too, yay! *nods* So here's the deal: This time I don't need your original characters. I need suggestions for which anime characters to abandon on a random island in the middle of nowhere for ANIME SURVIVER!!! Heh, sounds like fun, neh? Easy simple thing, send me the name of a character you want to see stuck on the island and which anime they're from. Not so hard, I think you can do it! *Backs away amidst more rotten fruit* Well… Let's try not to kill me until then, please? I'll take… *Thinks* 23 peoples to put on this island. So go for it!

P.S, I only say 23 because I have the worst habit of always putting Kurama and Hiei on the island first. Poor them, they never have a chance!

Kurama: Just once? Don't make me go again…

Hiei: Baka ningen.


	2. List of the competitors

Here's who all's gonna be on this little game! Whoo! And due to the extreme amount of suggestions each person sent in… I've been picky as to which ones I took. And apparently I still took a lot then. A lot of them I had to choose whether or not I knew the character well enough… AND LOOKIT!!! ALL THE SPOTS ARE FILLED, WHOO, THANKS TO ME LIKKLE BRO! *Thanks him profusely*. Well, let's get this thing started then, since I can!

Ash: GO PIKACHU!!!

Me: *Evil glares at Pikachu and Ash* How about we all guess who goes first, neh?

Ryu and Fou-Lu: *points at random people, watching them run away screaming*

1. Suuichi Minamino, a.k.a. Youko Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho)

2. Hiei Jaganshi (Yu Yu Hakusho)

3. Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho)

4. Karasu (Yu Yu Hakusho)

5. Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin)

6. Sanosuke (Rurouni Kenshin)

7. Kaoru Kamiya (Rurouni Kenshin)

8. Pikachu (Pokemon)

9. Vegeta (DBZ)

10. Ichiro (Kikaider)

11. Tetsuo (Akira)

12. Trunks (DBZ)

13. Tenchi (Tenchi Muyo)

14. Vash (Trigun)

15. Yugi (No Yami) (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

16. Mondo (Mon Colle Knights)

17. Jiro (Kikaider)

18. Inu-Yasha (Really now? You can't guess?)

19. Zell (FF VIII)

20. Joey Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!)

21. Garnet, a.k.a. Dagger (FF IX)

22. Kagome (Inu-Yasha)

23. Ryo-ohki (Tenchi Muyo)

24. Ryu (Breath of Fire series)

25. Fou-Lu (Breath of Fire 4)


	3. Day one Dun Dun dun! PLANES ARE FUN!

I don't own _any_ of these characters except for... Well... Kit. She's mine. But her co-announcers are _not _mine, and neither are any of the contestants. Just thought I'd like to clear that up, then. ^^

**__**

Day 1:

Kit: Hello all! And welcome to the first every so often Anime Survivor! All right, then... *looks around room and sees that despite the extremely crowded tiny plane, everyone's gathered together in their own series*

Hiei: Baka! Baka! Baka!

Kuwabara: Get off me, shrimpy!

Karasu: Kurama...

Kurama: *Backs away slowly and bumps into Pikachu*

Pikachu: CHUUUUUUUUUU!

Shishio, Vegeta, Tetsuo, Fou-lu: Kill, kill... Kill, kill...

Kaoru: So cute!

Ryu: ...

Kit: Okay... Well! With us today is Setnyo.

Setnyo: *glomps Sanosuke, Inu-Yasha and Trunks*

Kagome: INU-YASHA! SIT!

Inu-Yasha: *Thud*

*Ship shudders*

Ryo-Ohki: Meow!

Pikachu: Pika pika chuuuuu!

Vash: Whoo! Do it again!

Garnet: Please now, let's not be improper... Is that really necessary?

Kit: For once princess is right, please calm down...

Joey and Yugi: No, Zell! This game is nothing like the one you know!

Zell: Whaddaya mean? Look, I just do this and...

*Crash*

Pikachu: PIKA!!!

Tenchi: That didn't sound good...

Setnyo: Sounds like something Vany would do...

Kit: Where _is_ Vany at anyway?

Setnyo: Somewhere...

Kit: Psh...

Jiro: Who?

Setnyo: You're worst nightmare. *cheerfully*

Ichiro: I wanna meet her!

Mondo: *Is spinning around in circles* This ship doesn't look like a mutated bird! Wow!

Kit: Right... Well... Looky what we have here! We're almost over the island now! But we're not gonna land this plane. Sorry! You hafta jump out!

Ryu: ...

Kit: No... Wait, yes... Never mind. Parachutes are your friend, remember that! That's all that's important! *throws one _accidentally_ out the door* Well looky here! There's only enough for 24! *Turns to Pikachu*

Pikachu: Pika?

Hiei: *Steps closer to the stupid yellow mouse*

Pikachu: Chu?

Shishio: Kill kill... *Glares at Pikachu*

Pikachu: Chaaaaaaaaa...

Vegeta: You will die, stupid mouse.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Tetsuo: Heh heh, heh heh, heh heh...

Pikachu: ...

Fou-lu: Thou beist an inferior species. Thou shalt surely perish in these last few breaths.

Pikachu: Pika pika, pikachu?

Shishio, Vegeta, Tetsuo, Fou-lu: *Pushes Pikachu out of the plane and watches as he falls into the ocean*

Garnet: *waves*

Kit: *Laughs evilly* Well, at least we can have even teams now, right? Right, kay, no arguments there. *snicker*

Setnyo: You're turn to go, all! See ya!

*no one moves*

Setnyo: SEE YA!

*still nothing*

Setnyo: MOVE!!!

*plane tips and everyone but Kit and Setnyo fall out*

Kit: Welcome, welcome, to your home for the next... *counts on fingers* Month or so! Here's the deal: You are now officially split into two teams, because I once watched the real survivor series, so I know how it goes. *nods* Kinda. There's only one catch: If you get voted off, you won't just leave. I won't say anything else on that topic however.

Vany: *snickers* Some of you may be seeing more of me.

Setnyo: *pokes Vany* No! Bad!

Kit: ... Okay... So, the teams are as follows: Team Alpha (Heh heh, alpha) will consist of:

Hiei, Kuwabara, Sanosuke, Shishio, Vegeta, Ichiro, Vash, Yugi, Zell, Ryo-ohki, Ryu, and Mondo.

Team Beta, then, will be:

Kurama, Karasu, Kaoru, Tetsuo, Trunks, Jiro, Inu-Yasha, Joey, Tenchi, Garnet, Kagome, and Fou-lu.

Ryu: ...

Joey: This bites!

Yugi: Now Joey...

Kuwabara: YOU PUT ME WITH THE SHRIMP!

Hiei: Baka...

Karasu: Now I'll have your pretty head all to myself, Kurama...

Kurama: Leave me alone!

Ryu: ...

Kit: ... *Hides behind Fou-Lu* O.o 

Setnyo: You're first task is to find a nice place that you can get yourself shelter. No caves, nothing that'll blow down in a storm, because there's bound to be animals and high winds.

Kit: Right, high winds... And make sure they're Vany-proof. *nods*

Vany: *Glares*

Kaoru: Wait... Kenshin? Is that you?

Kurama: Noo! Gah! *Beats Karasu and Kaoru off with a stick*

Garnet: Oh, you're kinda cute...

Kurama: O.o LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

Kit: *Snickers* Hide, Fou-Lu, my love... it would be best if you did as well, Kurama-kun.

Karasu: I'll hide with Kurama...

Kurama: NO!

Kagome: *Fawns over Inu-Yasha*

Inu-Yasha: *Has a glazed look on his face* Leave me alone, Kagome!

Kit: He's lost forever... -_-'

Garnet: And you, and you...

Kaoru: Kenshin, it's meee!

Hiei: Baka ningen.

Kuwabara: Shrimp. Midget. Squirt. Man, you're short! I mean, cummon, how short can you get?! You're hair's the tallest thing about you!

Hiei: Hn.

Kit: -_-'

Setnyo: Okay... Maybe you should all get going before...

Vany: The sun's gonna set! The sun's gonna set! *dances*

Kit: No, it's not. Go now, go away. Now. Go. Get shelter, whatever. I'll see you all back here tomor... Wait, I forgot to tell you! Heh heh, you don't get to choose where you're going to set up camp. Your places are marked by a flag with an A for the Alpha team or a B for the Beta Team. You have to find them and set up camp there. Lucky! All right then, good night!

**__**

Team Alpha's search begins...

Hiei: Baka, baka, baka, baka...

Shishio: Kill kill... I shall one day take over Tokyo. Or something along those lines... REVENGE!

Kuwabara: *Is leading everyone in the wrong direction proudly*

Mondo: Hey, you, carrot top! Do you know where you're going?

Kuwabara: Of course I do! I have excellent Spirit Awareness!

Zell: Man, when's it ever gonna end?!

Ichiro: I don't see what Spirit Awareness has to do with finding a flag...

Ryo-Ohki: Mreow...

Vash: *Is stumping along behind Kuwabara* Come on now, walking's good for you!

Vegeta: *Is hovering in the air* We're supposed to walk?

Ichiro: You know, I should have chosen something that could get me around to take instead of my next lunch, huh?

Sanosuke: *Tackles Ichiro* I want it!

Yugi: Come on now guys, what are you fighting over now?

Hiei: Baka.

Vash: Lunch! *Joins in the fray*

Ryo-Ohki: Mreow... meow!

Ryu: ...

Hiei: *looks at Ryu*

Ryu: ...

Hiei: ...

Ryu: ...

Hiei: Hn.

Ichiro: Rice bowl! *is holding a pair of chopsticks contentedly, sitting outside of the ongoing fight for the rice bowl between Sano and Vash*

Vegeta: *Twitch*

Hiei and Ryu: *walk away*

Kuwabara: Shrimpy left!

Mondo: RICE BOWL! *joins Sanosuke and Vash in the fight*

Kuwabara: Delayed reaction...

Zell: Fight! Fight!

Shishio: ...Kill.

Vegeta: Pathetic.

Ryo-Ohki: Mreeeeoooooww!

Ichiro: I'm following Shrimpy.

Ryo-Ohki: *Follows Ichiro*

Yugi: *Wordlessly follows everyone else*

Vegeta: I'm following me.

Shishio: Kill... *follows Vegeta*

Kuwabara: No! Wrong way! *Grabs Vash* We shall go!

Vash: Right! *Follows Kuwabara proudly*

Sanosuke: ...Where'd everyone go?

Mondo: ..

Zell: Fight?

Mondo: *points in a random direction* THAT WAY! *Marches off in appointed direction*

Sanosuke: *looks to Zell*

Zell: *Shrugs and follows Mondo*

**__**

Team Beta's search begins...

Kaoru: Kenshin, Kenshin, where have you been?

Karasu: He's not Kenshin, foolish girl. He's my beloved...

Kurama: Am not! Leave me alone!

Garnet: Kurama? Hmm, you're cuter than Zidane...

Kurama: Please, go away! *pokes them with sticks*

Kagome: *Is still fawning over Inu-Yasha*

Inu-Yasha: What do you want from me?! (Translation: Keep it up.)

Tetsuo: Heh heh heh...

Trunks: Let me get this strait, you're an android?

Jiro: No, I'm not an android, I'm a robot...

Trunks: What's the difference?

Joey: *Is attempting to teach Fou-lu the Yu-gi-oh game*

Fou-lu: *is attempting to prevent himself from killing everyone*

Tenchi: Where exactly are we going?

Kurama: *Is working on putting a piece of cloth*

Fou-lu: *Knocks out Joey* Here, unless thou wishest to carry yon dud.

Kurama: *sticks the flag in the ground with a stick*

Karasu: Lovely work... And the flag isn't half bad either....

Whoo! Here's day one! Nice and long and in a play format! C&C is welcomed, love ta here what you have to say. ^^


	4. Day 2: Scavenger hunts and delayed react...

I don't own _any_ of these characters except for... Well... Kit. She's mine. But her co-announcers are _not _mine, and neither are any of the contestants. Just thought I'd like to clear that up, then. ^^ ALSO! I feel it is important that you ARE allowed to vote for contestants, otherwise it's completely random. Vote quickly though, I get bored at school. ^^

**__**

Day 2:

Team A…

Hiei: …

Ryu: …

Hiei: Hn.

Ryu: …

Sanosuke: …?

Hiei: *glares at Sano*

Yugi: Maybe you should stay out of their conversation…

Hiei: Hn.

Shishio: Heh heh.

Ryo-ohki: Mreow?

Ichiro: Would someone say something we can understand?

Zell: Yo! Let's play that one game again!

Ryu: …

Yugi: Not now, Joey…

Zell: Chicken-wuss, not Joey.

Vegeta: Whatever! Would you all just shut up?

Hiei: …

Ryu: …

Hiei: …

Mondo: Where's Kuwabara and Vash?

Meanwhile…

Kuwabara & Vash: Scissors, Paper, Rock!

(Tie)

Vash: No!

Both: Scissors, Paper, Rock!

(Tie)

Kuwabara: Agh! Not again!

Both: Scissors, Paper, Rock!

(Tie)

Vash: Why can't I just eat the rice bowl? I got it!

Kuwabara: Because I'm the leader!

Vash: …

Both: Scissors, Paper, Rock!

**__**

Team B…

Kagome: Sit! Sit!

Inu-Yasha: *Thud* *Thud*

Tetsuo: Stop it! Stop it!!! STOP IT!!!

Karasu: I will kill you one day, Kurama…

Kurama: No, leave me alone!

Kaoru: You will not hurt Kenshin!

Kurama: I'm not Kenshin.

Kit: I agree. *Is sitting in a tree* Kenshin's a cheap copy.

Kaoru: WHAT?! NOOOOOO!

Kit: Heh heh.

Trunks: Why are you here?

Kit: Because I can be. I have news! First competition is today, right now!

Kagome: Sit!

Inu-Yasha: *thud*

Joey: *Is trying to teach Fou-lu the card game again*

Fou-lu: Dost thou never shut thy mouth?

Garnet: Kagome, what good will Inu-Yasha be if you knock him senseless?

Inu-Yasha: Yeah!

Kagome: Sit!

Inu-Yasha: *thud*

Kit: All right, no more of that!

Jiro: Where do we need to go?

Kit: Remember where you all started?

*A few people nod*

Kit: That's where.

Joey: You mean we have to walk all that way again?

Kit: Yup! Or die on the way. Remember, this is _Survivor_. *nods*

Kagome: Sit!

**__**

Team A…

Setnyo: Not everyone's here, are they?

Hiei: The baka's gone. What does it matter?

Setnyo: And everyone else?

Ryu: …

Hiei: Gone.

Setnyo: To where?

Ryu: …

Hiei: …

Ryu: …

Setnyo: Um?

Hiei: Hn.

Meanwhile…

Vash: Rice bowl!

Mondo: Gimme!

Ichiro: Heyyyyy! How'd you get that?

Zell: Fight!

Yugi: No, resolve!

Zell: Fight! *punches air*

Vegeta: *Is laughing uncontrollably*

Ryo-ohki: Mreow!

Sanosuke: RICE BOWL!

Shishio: Delayed reaction.

Kuwabara: We're pretty lost, aren't we guys?

Shishio: Delayed reaction!

Vegeta: Someone throw a rock and see how long it takes for someone to say ow!

Shishio: *throws rock at Vegeta*

Vash: I got it!

Mondo, Zell, Ichiro, Sanosuke: *dogpile on Vash*

Vash: Ah hah hah hah!

Vany: *blinks*

Ryo-ohki: Meow, reow!

Yugi: You're one of the co-hosts, aren't you?

Vegeta: …Ow!

Shishio: *laughs insanely* we all have delayed reactions!

Vany: Um…

Mondo: It's mine! *laughs insanely*

Vash, Zell, Sanosuke, Ichiro: *dogpile on Mondo*

Kuwabara: pay attention you guys, it's important!

Vegeta: *Throws a rock at Yugi* Pay attention, squirt!

Vany: Um!

Kuwabara: Hey!

Zell: It's mine, it's mine!

Vash, Mondo, Ichiro, Sanosuke: *Dogpile on Zell*

Ryo-ohki: Mreow…

Vany: Fine, I guess nobody cares about the scavenger hunt!

Yugi: Ow, hey!

Shishio: Delayed reaction!

**__**

Team B…

Kit: scavenger hunt!

Garnet: Fun! Vivi would have loved to have done this!

Tetsuo: I WILL WIN!

Joey: Heh heh heh, I can do that!

Kit: *blinks* Okay… Here's the list. *pins it to a tree*

Trunks: Where are the other ones?

Kit: *blinks* What other ones?

Tenchi: Shouldn't there be more than one so we can all find the stuff?

Kit: Nope!

Kurama: *Already has three of the things*

Kaoru: Look, Kenshin's got it!

Kurama: *Twitch*

Kit: Umm… Yah. Just find everything on the list before the other team.

Inu-Yasha: What other team?

Kagome: Sit!

Inu-Yasha: *thud*

Joey: I'm goin' for it!

Jiro: *walks away*

Tetsuo: Heh heh…

**__**

Team A…

Vany: There's a list… *ducks a rock* there's a list that… *ducks another*

Sanosuke: I have triumphed!

Zell, Mondo, Vash and Ichiro: *Dogpile on Sanosuke*

Kuwabara: I SHALL LEAD!

Vegeta: No you shall not!

Ryo-ohki: Mreow!

Ichiro: Whoo, I got it back!

Shishio: *throws rock at Ichiro*

Ichiro: *Clunk* Hah!

Zell, Mondo, Sanosuke, Vash: *Dogpile on Ichiro*

Vany: There'salustofstuffforthescavengerhunt! *Ducks*

Meanwhile…

Setnyo: Scavenger hunt list is where we dropped you off at, remember?

Ryu: …

Hiei: …

Ryu: …

Hiei: Yes.

Setnyo: *Relief* Good.

Hiei: I wasn't talking to you.

Setnyo: …?

Hiei: …

Ryu: …

Hiei: …

Ryu: …

Hiei: … yes.

Setnyo: …

Hiei: … hello?

Setnyo: Hmm, what?

Ryu: …

Setnyo: Okay then…

Later that night…

Kit: Vany, shouldn't everyone be back yet?

Vany: I dunno, team B's pretty, uhh, stupid.

Setnyo: At least they talk.

Vany: Confusing?

Setnyo: Yah…

Kit: Hah, I got the conflicting team.

Setnyo: Meaning what?

Kit: Meaning they all gang up on the bishis.

Vany: *snickers*

Kurama: …

Setnyo: Look who's back!

Kit: Where's everyone else, Kurama-kun?

Kurama: *drops everything he's carrying* Don't care… Not Kenshin, not gay… Must… avoid… Karasu…

Kit: *motions towards Kurama*

Setnyo: …oh.

Vany: Is that everything? *looks over stuff*

Kit: No.

Setnyo: why hasn't anyone else come?

Hiei: Hn.

Ryu: …

Vany: Well there's the representatives for team Alpha!

Kit: Good enough! I'm bored already, let's see what they got!

Setnyo: *Checks things off list*

Kit: *Glomps Hiei* Whaddayou got?

Vany: More'n Kurama…

Setnyo: Team Alpha wins this round then!

Kurama: Karasu!

Kit: -_-' Not yet…

Kurama: No? Kaoru!

Vany: *Snickers*

Setnyo: Should we send everyone back to their camps to vote someone off?

Kit: Yup!

Vany: *pushes a button and speakers pop up everywhere, repeating 'go back to camp'*

Kit: You could have done that all along?

Vany: Heh heh…

Later, at Team Beta's camp…

Vany: Looks like everyone made it back…

Setnyo: Not all of you look all right, though…

Inu-Yasha: *glares at Kagome, who isn't paying attention*

Kit: Right… Since you guys lost, you have to vote someone off. Whoever gets the most votes goes.

Kurama: Karasu!

Karasu: That's hurtful…

Vany: *Takes down votes*

Setnyo: *blinks* Next!

Karasu: Kaoru.

Kaoru: Karasu! *Cheerfully*

Tetsuo: Jiro… Challenge my power, will you?! Heh.

Trunks: Jiro. If you're not an android, I don't wantcha.

Tenchi: Garnet.

Jiro: Why vote me off?

Vany: We're not done voting yet…

Jiro: …

Inu-Yasha: Kagome!

Kagome: Inu-Yasha?! Sit!

Inu-Yasha: *thud*

Joey: Sorry, Jiro buddy. Gotta go.

Garnet: You're cute, you're cute, but you're not, Jiro. Farewell!

Jiro: I'm outnumbered, aren't I?

Fou-lu: Beist it not clear? Thou art not wanted, _Jiro_.

Jiro: -_-' It's rigged…

Kit: *Is reading a book* Is not, is bad luck.

Setnyo: Hmm, Jiro…

Vany: DELAYED REACTION!!!

Kit: …

Setnyo: Umm...?

Vany: *Throws rock at Jiro*

Jiro: *Clunk*

Kurama: …

Kagome: That made no sense…

Kaoru: Kenshin, how could you? *sobs*

Kenshin: …? *throws a rock at Jiro also* Delayed reaction…

Jiro: *Clunk*

Tetsuo: *throws a big rock*

Jiro: *Clunk* …ow.

Trunks: *Throws a handful of rocks*

Kit: Wrong team…

Vany: It's just an experiment…

Setnyo: …

*Everyone throws random objects at Jiro, who ends up getting buried in all the small boulders and randomness*

Vany: *Is running around in circles screaming 'delayed reaction'*

Kit: …

Setnyo: …Vany?

Jiro: …Ow.


End file.
